


I Just Want This

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: I honestly can't believe I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted “for the drabble challenge, coldflash “I just want this.” and can you do something really nsfw? pretty please?” for the “Send me a number & 2 characters and I’ll write a drabble/ficlet” challenge. </p>
<p>Well, anon, your wish is my command. This is basically 1,366 words of pure unadulterated smut, I hope you’re happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want This

They’ve been kissing for so long that Barry’s head has begun to spin, the lack of oxygen making him feel strangely light yet painfully sensitive. The hands gripping his hips, digging in hard enough to leave bruises, the thigh pushed between his legs that he’s grinding down unashamedly on- everything is sending sparks shooting through his body, turning him into a livewire.

Len thrusts against him, hard, and Barry breaks the kiss to throw his head back, moaning at the pressure. Every single dirty fantasy he’s had about this could never compare to the way Len feels against him right now. Where Barry is skinny with a runner’s build, Len is strong, solid muscle with absolutely no give. Grinding against Len is the most wonderful kind of friction, his thigh straining at the seams on his jeans.

“God, please, _Len,_ ” Barry says desperately. “Please, _please_ give it to me, I want it, I _need_ it- _AH!_ ”

“Got to be a bit more specific, Scarlet,” Len murmurs from where he’s just bitten down on Barry’s collarbone. “Need what?”

“ _You_ ,” Barry says. “I need you, _please_ \- You’re the only one that can make me feel like this-” He breaks off talking with a gasp as Len lets go of his hips in order to skim his hands up Barry’s sides and then back down his arms. Len grips Barry’s wrists in each hand and slowly begins to raise them.

A shot of pure adrenaline spikes through Barry. Len already has him pinned against the wall, toes barely touching the ground and all of his weight resting where his legs are thrown astride Len’s thigh. With his hands not braced against the wall any longer and instead being held above his head, Barry has no way to hold himself up.

Barry bites his lip but he can’t quite hold back the whimper that escapes him at knowing he’s completely under Len’s control now. A hint of a smirk flicks across Len’s face at the sound before he shifts, placing both of Barry’s wrists together and holding them with one hand.

Len drops his other hand and trails it, impossibly slowly, down Barry’s body, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. When he reaches Barry’s pants, he flicks the button open and pulls the zipper down. Barry thrashes and keens at the feeling, but Len’s holding his wrists too tightly and he has no leverage. He sags against the wall, chest heaving, tremors running through his body.

“You know what I love best about fucking you, Barry?” Len says. “The way you ride me.”

Barry blushes red at the words, dropping his gaze to the floor. Len isn’t having it, though, and he reaches to grip Barry’s jaw and pull it upwards until he’s looking directly at Len.

Len’s eyes are dark, considering, as he looks at Barry, before smirking and pulling him into another wicked kiss. Teeth bite at his bottom lip and a tongue soothes the sting, before Len is backing off again, Barry trying to follow him but being pulled back by the grip on his wrists.

“Thinking of the way you move like that, Scarlet…” Len says. “The way you roll your hips, the way your cock bounces as you fuck yourself on me, the way you vibrate until it feels like I’m fucking a goddamn _toy_ ,” he snarls.

Len surges in and pulls another kiss from Barry, this one softer and more gentle, but with a dangerous edge to it. When Len pulls back he looks calmer, more in control.

“So what you’re going to do,” Len says, “Is ride me until you come. Untouched. Just. Like. This.”

He punctuates every word with a roll of his hips, shifting Barry further up his thigh each time until Barry’s pulled completely away from the wall, only his wrists still pressed against it. The rest of his body is in an arch, weight resting on Len’s upper thigh.

“I just want this.” Len says. Barry opens his mouth to protest, but Len cuts him off before he can speak. “If you’re good, Barry, maybe there will be more later.”

Barry closes his mouth and nods, trembling in Len’s hold and he grinds his hips down experimentally. The first press down is enough to make him weak, body so turned on he can barely stand it. He needs to come, but he can’t. Len won’t touch him, not until he’s done what he’s been told.

Determinedly, Barry rocks his hips once more, moaning at the rough drag. He pushes down, but it’s still not enough, and with a protesting whine he swivels his hips a little, trying to get more friction.

Len groans quietly when he does, grip on Barry’s wrists tightening imperceptibly, and Barry has to bite back a grin.

He rolls his hips down again, and again, moving them each time in circular motions. Barry can feel the burn in his chest and down his sides at the stretch, the way he’s using his upper body to move the dead-weight that is his legs. Soon enough he builds up a rhythm, pushing forward and then pulling back, twisting his hips.

Barry can feel himself losing gradually control from the feeling of trying to get himself off while Len watches, trying his hardest to get pressure and friction, undulating wildly. His legs are hanging loosely, still thrown wide and straddling Len.

“God, _fuck!_ ” Barry cries out after a hard grind down. “Ah, fuck, _aah-_ ”

“The noises you make,” Len groans. “Goddamn, Red, mouth like that-”

“You… love my mouth,” Barry says, breathy and hot. “Ah, _please,_ fuck, I can’t take it- _Len,_ please, I want to _come_ so _bad_ -”

Len thrusts up and Barry snaps his head back with a scream, eyes slipping closed, body almost overloading at the white-hot pleasure that races through him. He can feel the last traces of his brain-to-mouth filter disappearing, crushed under the onslaught of want and need.

“ _Len!_ Len, god, ah! _Aah!_ Please, _please fuck me,_ god- I love it when you fuck me- Love the way you _feel,_ you’re so _thick,_ so _hard_ inside me-”

“Fucking _hell,_ Scarlet-”

“I love to ride you,” Barry gasps, snapping his eyes open, fever-bright. “Love the way…. _aah._..you let me ride you- Love… _fucking…god, ahn!._..myself on you-” He slams his hips down and grinds roughly, feeling the drag shudder through his body, tipping him closer to the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, Barry-”

“Please, please…. _aah, aaah!._. Len, make me _feel_ it, I want you to _use_ me, _AH!_ Use me, _use me, fuck me,_ I’m your _toy-_ ”

“Goddamn right, Barry, you’re _mine_ -”

“Yours, yours, _only_ yours,” Barry promises in between his whimpers and whines. “Always yours.”

Len snarls and leans forward, kissing him viciously, and Barry comes.

He screams, muffled, into the kiss, body jerking with each pulse, vibrations rippling through him uncontrollably. Len doesn’t move, just keeps kissing him. Barry lets himself relax completely in Len’s hold, the last drop of his weight against Len’s thigh pushing one final pulse from him. It’s too intense, too much, and he can feel his body shaking as he’s enveloped in the high that follows.

Dimly he registers Len swearing at the vibrations, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out. Len strokes himself roughly until he comes all over Barry’s abs. It splashes and drips across Barry’s skin, and it’s so filthy but it feels so good.

Len lets go of his wrists and Barry drops forward, incapable of holding himself up, head coming to rest against Len’s chest. His pants are open mouthed and hot, breath catching.

They stay like that, for how long Barry can’t tell. He lets himself be held up, leaning all of his weight against Len, who is gently running his fingers through Barry’s hair now. Len is the one who breaks the silence first, if you can call their intermingling gasping breaths silence.

“One of these days, Scarlet, I’m going to tie you up for hours,” Len says with a groan. “Swear your mouth gets filthier every time I fuck you.”

Barry laughs, throat sore, and feels his cock twitch at the prospect.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr is whyinhades.


End file.
